Fallin' in Love
by IniAcchan
Summary: Cerita tentang Kim Mingyu yang sedang jatuh cinta. [SEVENTEEN; a Songfic; Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo]


_–Fallin' in Love_ –

* * *

 _ **"Kurasakan ku jatuh cinta, sejak pertama berjumpa. Senyumanmu yang selalu menghiasi hariku."**  
_

Seseorang dengan senyum menawan terlihat membenarkan kerah kemeja hitamnya, rambut _silver_ mencolok yang awalnya tertata rapi kini sengaja ia buat agak berantakan, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan –dan seksi. Tak perlu waktu lama, ia membuka pintu mobil mewah-nya, keluar dari mobil dan berhasil membuat beberapa orang memekik takjub. Takjub akan salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna, yang selalu dipuja dimanapun ia berada, Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu berjalan santai ke arah kantin, sambil sesekali melempar senyum ke arah beberapa mahasiswa yang menyapanya. Mingyu lalu memilih meja nomor tujuh, meja favoritnya. Meja dengan posisi paling pojok di kantin, yang membuat Mingyu dapat memperhatikan seluruh pengunjung kantin, sekaligus membuat dirinya tersamarkan, menghindari _fans-fans_ -nya yang semakin hari semakin menggila.

Mingyu bukanlah mahasiswa yang dapat dikatakan rajin, ia sering membolos dalam mata kuliah tertentu, memohon pada Seokmin untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, atau meminta tolong Myungho untuk mengisi absennya. Bukan bodoh, Mingyu tidak bodoh, Mingyu itu pandai, benar-benar lelaki idaman pada umumnya, dia cerdas, menawan, kaya raya, disegani banyak orang, namun sejatinya Mingyu adalah seorang pemalas, ia lebih suka tidur di rumah, melamun di kantin, bersantai di atap gedung kampus, dan melakukan kegiatan tanpa faedah lainnya, _kegiatan yang tidak akan membuatnya berkeringat_.

Sejauh ini, tak ada hal yang menarik bagi Mingyu, menurutnya. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat hidupnya sedikit berkelok mungkin adalah teriakan histeris orang-orang yang selalu memuja dan memujinya. Walaupun pemalas, Mingyu selalu punya sejuta cara untuk menyelesaikan seluruh tugas-tugas kampusnya, entah itu dengan mengerjakannya seorang diri atau meminta bantuan dari orang lain. Dan orang lain tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menuruti permintaannya, siapa _sih_ yang bisa menolak Kim Mingyu? Karena itulah Mingyu merasa semua hal selalu berjalan dengan lancar, tanpa ada satu hambatan berarti.

Tapi sepertinya, kini Mingyu sudah menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Terbukti dari sikapnya yang berubah beberapa hari belakangan. Bangun pagi dan menjadi rajin, itu bukanlah Kim Mingyu. Baru pukul setengah tujuh pagi dan sudah duduk manis di kantin kampus, itu benar-benar bukan Kim Mingyu.

Putra tunggal pemilik salah satu perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Korea itu menyesap kopi hangat yang sudah dipesannya tadi. Matanya menjelajah ke seluruh penjuru kantin.

Mencari seseorang.

Mingyu mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, ia menggeser layar ponsel tersebut dan mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

[To: Soonyoung]  
Kau dimana? Cepat ke kampus.

 _Send._

Tak sampai satu menit, ponsel Mingyu berdering, tertera nama Soonyoung di ponselnya membuat Mingyu langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan semangat.

"Hey, Kwon, dimana kau? Cepatlah ke kampus."

 _"Kau waras, Kim Mingyu? Ini baru pukul setengah tujuh. Aku bahkan masih mengumpulkan delapan nyawaku yang lain."_

"Aku belum melihatnya pagi ini, aku ingin mencarinya ke kelasmu."

 _"Hari ini kelasku jam sebelas siang bodoh."_

"Sial, kenapa tidak bilang, dasar bodoh."

 _"Bercerminlah, yang bodoh aku atau kau. Satu jam lagi aku akan sampai ke kampus."_

 _Pip!_ Soonyoung menutup telepon tersebut, sepihak. Membuat Mingyu mendecih sebal. Kalau bukan karena butuh saja, mungkin ia sudah menendang bokong Soonyoung dari kemarin-kemarin.

Mingyu menghela nafas panjang, pantas saja, sosok yang dicarinya daritadi belum muncul, yang bersangkutan tidak ada kelas pagi rupanya. Mingyu mengerang frustasi dalam hati. Ia terjebak, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Memikirkan orang lain, itu bukanlah Kim Mingyu, menunggu orang lain, itu benar-benar bukan Kim Mingyu. Apalagi itu semua terjadi hanya demi melihat sebuah senyuman yang terukir dari bibir seseorang. Seseorang yang –asal kau tahu, dia sama indahnya seperti Mingyu.

* * *

 _ _–Fallin' in Love_ –_

* * *

 ** _"Kau ciptaan-Nya yang terindah, yang menghanyutkan hatiku. Semua telah terjadi, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, dan ku harapkan engkau tahu."_**

 _Cklek._

Mingyu membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan hati-hati. Kepalanya menyembul perlahan dari balik pintu disusul dengan tubuhnya yang melangkah masuk. Ini tahun kedua Mingyu kuliah dan ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Kim Mingyu pergi ke perpustakaan kampus.

Membaca bukanlah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh Mingyu, ia cenderung lebih suka mendengarkan ketimbang membaca. Mendengarkan itu lebih praktis dan efisien, begitu menurutnya. Namun karena kebosanan atau _entah apa_ yang ia alami saat ini membawanya ke tempat ini, bukannya tidur di atap kampus atau membolos dan pergi keluar, Mingyu malah memilih melangkahkan kakinya kemari. Ini jelas benar-benar bukan Kim Mingyu.

Penglihatan Mingyu bergerak menjelajah berbagai buku yang tersusun rapi di rak buku. Mingyu benar-benar bingung, apa yang akan dia lakukan disini?

 _Kalau bukan untuk membaca, untuk apa aku kemari? Tapi, buku macam apa yang bisa aku baca?_

Mingyu bermonolog. Membagi kebingungannya dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan menyusuri perpustakaan yang terbilang besar ini. Mingyu baru menyadari kalau perpustakaan kampusnya memiliki desain ruangan yang cukup menarik. Ruangan serba putih ini benar-benar nyaman, jendela besar tanpa kusen membuat sinar matahari pagi yang hangat menerobos separuh dari ruangan ini. Mingyu dapat merasakan semilir angin yang masuk melalui celah-celah yang dihasilkan dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Ruangan ini di desain agar pengunjung perpustakaan dapat menikmati bacaannya, tersedia meja dan kursi, ruangan dengan pendingin ruangan, sampai area membaca yang disediakan persis dibawah jendela-jendela besar tersebut, mungkin dirancang khusus bagi pengunjung yang gemar membaca sambil memperhatikan awan diluar atau sekedar melihat orang yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana, ya, perpustakaan ini terletak di lantai empat gedung utama kampus. Naik sampai ke lantai empat demi entah untuk apa, itu benar-benar bukan Kim Mingyu.

Sebuah buku sejarah dunia yang cukup tebal kini sudah berada di genggaman Mingyu. Ia merasa cukup tertarik melihat buku tersebut. _Masa lalu memang selalu menarik untuk digali_ , batinnya. Mingyu melihat ke sekeliling perpustakaan, masih sepi, tidak banyak mahasiswa yang datang, karena ini masih terhitung pagi. Mingyu kemudian berjalan, memilih mencari tempat di area baca yang terletak persis dibawah jendela besar yang setengah terbuka. Saat akan duduk, Mingyu mendapati seorang pemuda yang terlihat seperti tertidur, ia bersandar pada dinding, sebelah kakinya diluruskan dan sebelah lagi ditekuk, tangannya bersilang didepan dada, kepalanya mendongak ke belakang bertumpu pada kusen jendela, sementara wajahnya tertutup dengan sebuah buku berjudul ' _Predictably Irrational_ '.

Mingyu memperhatikan sejenak, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di depan pemuda tersebut tanpa ambil pusing. Mingyu mulai membuka bukunya, membaca halaman awal dari buku tersebut.

 _Pluk._

Baru akan membuka halaman kedua, buku yang menutupi wajah pemuda tersebut terjatuh ke lantai, membuat Mingyu menoleh dan mendapati seseorang tengah tertidur lelap. Wajah putihnya terlihat sangat jelas karena sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela. Angin semilir yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah luar membuat surai hitam pemuda tersebut bergerak halus, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis pemuda tersebut benar-benar membuat Mingyu hilang kesadaran dan ingin melompat keluar jendela saat itu juga.

Itu dia, orang yang dari tadi ia cari, orang yang _ternyata_ membuatnya entah mengapa melangkahkan kaki ke lantai empat gedung kampus dan masuk ke tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Orang yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa saat, orang yang selalu ia pandang dari kejauhan, kini tengah tertidur lelap persis dihadapannya.

Memasang tampang bodoh tanpa berkedip lebih dari dua puluh detik, itu benar-benar bukan Kim Mingyu.

 _Tunggu, itu Kim Mingyu, yang sedang jatuh cinta._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **TuBerCambung**

* * *

Hai kawan-kawan, apa kabar? Smoga slalu sehat smua ya :D lagi coba bikin ff yg ada manis-manisnya gitu, lagi pengen nih. Oh iya udah pada dengerin Check In belom? Udah liat mvnya? E& 10an rek, bikin dugeun dugeun liatnya. Makanya jadi pengen bikin ff yang begini nih huhuhu. Kalau berminat, silahkan baca yah, kalau udah kelar baca, mohon reviewnya dongs, untuk revisi hehehe. Btw ini lagunya dari Jrocks yg judulnya falling in love.

Terimakasih untuk kawan2 yang berkenan membaca, mohon dimaafkan kalau kalau ada typo, cerita yang sulit dipahami dan membosankan ini :'d :'D


End file.
